Weapon Ultimates
Weapon Ultimates *Bow: Rapid Fire: Ready your bow and unleash a barrage of arrows on your enemy, dealing Physical Damage over time. This channeled single-target attack is fast, hits hard, and allows you to move at full speed while executing it, so it's the perfect attack for situations where you need to be quick on your feet! **Morph One: Ballista: Who says you can't be in two places at once? With the Ballista morph, you'll summon a turret to channel the barrage of arrows for you. The convenience of a turret does come at a small cost: Ballista takes slightly longer and does slightly less Physical Damage than Rapid Fire. **Morph Two: Toxic Barrage: This Rapid Fire morph brings your swift assault a step further by poisoning your enemy after the barrage of arrows ends, dealing additional Poison Damage over time. If your enemy didn't succumb to his wounds after the first round, this will finish him off. Some of the most effective archers in history were able to devastate their foes by firing arrows in quick succession with pinpoint accuracy. This was our inspiration for Rapid Fire, an Ultimate that allows you to focus fire on a single target with a lethal barrage of arrows. We wanted to emphasize mobility as well. Unlike other channeled abilities in the game, you are able to move freely at full speed while using Rapid Fire and its morphs. This Ultimate synergizes nicely with Poison Injection due to the high damage it dishes out while you're channeling, and hits harder and harder as your hail of arrows reduces your target's health. DESTRUCTION STAFF Elemental Storm: Enemy troops closing in? Drop a cataclysmic storm in their path and watch the devastation ensue. This instant-cast ground target area-of-effect attack creates a storm that builds for two seconds, then lays waste to all enemies in the area by dealing Magic Damage over time. The storm type will be Fire, Frost, or Shock, depending on the type of Destruction Staff you currently wield. Morphs *Elemental Rage: This Elemental Storm morph includes all the destructive benefits of the base Ultimate, plus an added effect that changes depending on your staff type: **Fiery Rage: Increases the damage done by your Elemental Storm **Ice Rage: Immobilizes all targets affected by your Elemental Storm **Thunderous Rage: Increases the duration of Elemental Storm Eye of the Storm: If you ever find yourself surrounded by the enemy, this Elemental Storm morph is the answer. It creates a cataclysmic storm with you at its center, dealing Magic Damage over time to all nearby enemies. This instant-cast point-blank area-of-effect Ultimate will also follow you as you move. As a master of the elements, we wanted those who use the Destruction Staff to be able to wreak havoc over a large swath of the battlefield. Elemental Rage covers a larger area than any other Ultimate. The total damage on this ability is also some of the highest in the game. To counterbalance its massive area coverage and high damage, this Ultimate's cost is appropriately higher than its counterparts. In true elemental fashion, the Elemental Rage morph grants access to unique bonuses based on the Destruction Staff type used. Frost locks enemies into place to help ensure they take full damage from the storm. Shock offers the highest total damage, but requires the target to be contained within the storm for the full duration. Fire deals the most damage each hit, making it ideal for killing foes before they have a chance to retaliate. Use of this ability is particularly effective in dungeons with a high density of enemies or against large groups of enemy players in PVP. DUAL WIELD Lacerate: Speed, precision, and finesse define duel wielding, and Lacerate utilizes them all. Unleash a flurry of attacks on all enemies in front of you, dealing Physical Damage and bleeding damage-over-time, and replenishing your health for 50% of the damage done. They'll never know what hit them! Morphs Rend: Your slashes cut deeper and last longer with this Lacerate morph. When used, it doubles the both the duration of Lacerate's Physical Damage as well as its bleeding damage-over-time. Thrive in the Chaos: The greater number of enemies you face, the more you benefit. With this morph, each enemy you hit increases your damage done by 5% for the duration of Lacerate, up to a maximum of 30% more damage done. For Dual Wield, our goal was to create an Ultimate that had both an offensive and defensive component. We wanted this Ultimate to put long-term pressure on the enemy's health bar so you could get kills with a build that otherwise lacks burst damage. If you enjoy a more defensive playstyle, Lacerate (and especially the Rend morph that doubles Lacerate's duration) will help you gain the upper hand in drawn-out encounters. ONE HAND AND SHIELD Shield Wall: Hold the line, guardian! Shield-bearing warriors are the foundation of a strong defense, and Shield Wall is the pinnacle of shield mastery. Activate this Ultimate to reinforce your shield and make your stand, automatically blocking all attacks at no cost for the duration of the ability. Morphs Shield Discipline: Your efficiency in battle with a one-handed weapon and shield is unmatched. When active, your Shield Wall Ultimate also reduces your One Hand and Shield ability costs by 100%. Spell Wall: Your knowledge of defensive techniques has been enhanced with arcane knowledge. When you activate Shield Wall, you gain the additional benefit of automatically reflecting all projectiles cast at you for the duration of the ability. Players who prefer defensive roles and playstyles have long expressed the desire to be able to continuously block. We're okay with giving players options to increase the up time on block, but want there to be a tradeoff for doing so. We also want the act of being in a perma-block stance to be fun. Shield Wall lets you block all attacks while also moving at full speed, regenerating Stamina at the normal rate, and allowing you to use abilities that have a cast time. This Ultimate has a low cost so it can be used frequently, but it does take up your Ultimate slot. As the morph of Power Bash, Power Slam gives a bonus damage when blocking and pairs great with Shield Wall. RESTORATION STAFF Panacea: Practitioners of the healing arts are keenly attuned to the welfare of nearby allies, even in the most heated situations. Using a Restoration Staff as an extension of their awareness, skilled healers are able to unleash powerful rejuvenating energies to heal themselves or an ally over time. Morphs Life Giver: With Restoration Staff in hand, you become a veritable wellspring of life replenishment. In addition to the above benefits, using the Panacea Ultimate also automatically casts Regeneration, Blessing of Protection, and Steadfast Ward at no cost. Healing for everyone! Light's Champion: Your healing efforts are bolstered with mighty offensive and defensive forces. Every time you cast Panacea, any friendly target you heal also gains Major Force and Major Protection for 5 seconds increasing their Critical Damage done by 30% and reducing their damage taken by 30%. The Restoration Staff Ultimate gives us the opportunity to expand each class's toolkit by including a potent heal. When used, Panacea allows you to provide heals that rival Rushed Ceremony in power every second without having to spend Magicka, while freeing you up to use other attacks. As all Ultimates scale off of a player's highest maximum resource, this gives Stamina builds more options to play in a support role. TWO-HANDED Berserker Strike: Activate this formidable instant-cast Ultimate to sway the tide of battle against even the most heavily armored opponents. With a vicious blow from your two-handed weapon, you'll deal heavy Physical Damage to your target that ignores their Resistance. You also get the added benefit of both Physical and Spell Resistance equal to the amount ignored for 8 Seconds. Morphs Berserker Rage: Empowered by the thrill of battle, your Berserker Strike grants you immunity to all disabling, snare, and immobilization effects for the duration of the ability. Onslaught: Killing an enemy with this Berserker Strike morph immediately refunds the Ultimate cost. You'll be unstoppable! When designing the Two-Handed Ultimate, we were aiming for a brawler-style attack that would be uniquely powerful, but also increase survivability for melee builds. Berserker Strike does both of these things. It's the only attack that ignores the target's armor while buffing yours. Try using Berserker Strike defensively against a high armor target to buff yourself, or more offensively against a light armor target to get them into execution range. ** SOURCE: | Update 12: Deep Dive Weapon Ultimates Appearances * Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Game Terms